Betray-Me-Not
by Kuriitama
Summary: Karena ketika orang yang begitu ia sayangi, begitu ia hargai tiba-tiba begitu saja lenyap dari pandangnya—tanpa ia tahu harus kemana tangannya menggapai... Sungguh... "Anija... akan kuliah di luar negeri, katamu?" ...pengkhianat.


Baginya, perpisahan akan selalu jadi luka yang amat menyakitkan.

Karena ketika orang yang begitu ia sayangi, begitu ia hargai tiba-tiba begitu saja lenyap dari pandangnya—tanpa ia tahu harus kemana tangannya menggapai...

Sungguh...

"Anija... akan kuliah di luar negeri, katamu?"

...pengkhianat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements**

 **.**

 **Betray-Me-Not**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **Commissioned fanfiction for Lien Lie**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuma-kun, berhentilah menggeram sambil meringkuk di bawah meja begitu," Izumi mendengus, namun tatapannya melembut, "Pergilah sekali lagi dan luruskan masalahmu dengannya."

Leo hanya terdiam. Biasanya ia akan melakukan sesuatu: berbicara, bercanda, berteriak—apa saja yang bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Namun sayangnya tak ada hal yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Leo tahu betul—ia yang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri menyaksikan kejadian itu sungguh tahu betul.

.

.

 **(Flashback, several hours ago...)**

"...sampaikan hal ini padanya. Aku percaya bahwa kau sebagai _leader_ Knights memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya."

Leo tak habis pikir, beberapa batang krayonnya sampai jatuh berserakan di lantai. Yang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Sakuma Rei—teman sekelasnya, sekaligus kakak kandung dari Sakuma Ritsu. Dan yang barusan dikatakan pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah sebuah berita yang akan sangat menyakitkan untuk diketahui sang adik.

"Ucchuu~ sungguh mengejutkan~! Kau memintaku untuk menyampaikan hal seperti itu pada Rittsu... aku bukan seorang informan, kau tahuuu~?" Suara Leo mengambang, namun kemudian turun satu oktaf. Ini adalah hal yang serius, "Ia tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

"Justru karena itu aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Ritsu. Segala hal tentang kepergianku untuk kuliah di luar negeri setelah lulus nanti..."

Kalimat Rei menggantung begitu saja terbawa angin, ia tak pernah menyelesaikannya. Tepat di hadapannya adalah Ritsu, memegang gagang pintu sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang sama merahnya.

Dengan rasa benci yang sama menusuk tajam, persis seperti waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm, harus mencari Ou-sama di siang bolong begini... sungguh melelahkan..."

Ritsu menguap, menyusuri koridor yang mungkin akan membawanya ke tempat Leo berada. Siapa tahu, Leo selalu punya banyak tempat untuk lari dan bersembunyi. Ia pun sungguh malas kalau harus mencari _leader_ mereka yang satu itu—kalau saja Tsukasa tidak uring-uringan terus soal absennya Leo.

Ritsu baru akan membuka knop pintu, ketika sebuah suara yang familiar mampir di telinganya. Ah, suara yang penuh nostalgia ini...

" _...aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Ritsu.  
Segala hal tentang kepergianku untuk kuliah di luar negeri setelah lulus nanti..."_

...suara laknat seorang pengkhianat.

Dua pasang merah darah saling bertatapan, sama terbelalaknya.

Emosinya seolah meledak. Ritsu tak buang waktu, pintu itu ia banting dan kerah kemeja pemuda yang begitu ia kenal itu ia tarik kasar dengan kedua tangannya. Orang ini, orang bernama Sakuma Rei yang bukan lagi siapa-siapanya ini—sekali lagi mencoba untuk tiba-tiba pergi dari kehidupannya...

"Dengarkan baik-baik: Aku tak pernah butuh untuk tahu akan pulang dan pergimu—dan kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk memberitahuku kemana kau akan pergi. Kau—sejak saat itu, harusnya kau tahu bahwa aku tak pernah lagi menganggapmu sebagai keluarga."

Leo memicing perih. Ia yang memiliki seorang adik tentu bahu bagaimana menyakitkannya ketika Rei dihujam dengan kata-kata sekejam itu.

"Rittsu, redakan emosimu!" Ia melepas cengkraman anggota unitnya dari Rei. Tangan-tangan itu bergetar hebat ketika Leo menggenggamnya.

"Mana bisa aku tidak emosi menghadapi seorang pengkhianat seperti dia!" Kepala Ritsu terasa pening, ia tak pernah berteriak sekencang ini. "Anija... waktu itu juga kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar apapun untukku—kau selalu pergi di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Aah, aku tahu... dari awal kau memang tak pernah menganggapku sebagai adikmu. Segala hal selalu penting buatmu. Semua—kecuali aku."

"Bukan begitu, ini semua karena setelah ini—"

"—pengkhianat. Di mataku kau hanyalah pengkhianat yang telah melanggar janji kita."

Ritsu segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rei dan Leo yang terdiam. Leo harus memilih antara mengejar Ritsu atau memberi konsolasi pada Rei, dan jujur ia tak tahu harus melakukan yang mana. Keduanya sudah terlalu rusak—ia bahkan tak yakin akan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keduanya.

"Kejar adikku. Aku tak apa—kau tahu, Ritsu memang benar. Baginya, aku adalah seorang pengkhianat." Senyumnya getir, mengingatkan Leo pada sebuah cerita lama akan peperangan antara ksatria dan ratu. Cerita lama yang sungguh tak lagi ingin ia buka lembaran usangnya.

"Kau bukan pengkhianat. Ini semua terjadi karena ia tak tahu, bahwa saat itu tak ada pilihan lain bagi kita—tak ada pilihan lain bagimu selain pergi." Sekali lagi Leo menegaskan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengadu kaki untuk mengejar si kucing hitam yang terluka.

.

.

"Leader, apa yang terjadi pada Ritsu-senpai?" Leo hanya tersenyum getir menanggapi pertanyaan Tsukasa. Lihatlah begitu menyusahkannya kucing besar di Knights ini, sampai adiknya yang paling bungsu saja menjadi khawatir.

"Tak apa, ia akan menyelesaikannya." Tsukasa tak pernah yakin akan ucapan Leo, terlebih lagi sekarang. Namun ia tak lagi bertanya setelah Arashi menyeretnya dan mengajaknya untuk membeli beberapa manisan. Siapa tahu beberapa permen akan mengembalikan _mood_ Ritsu, sama seperti yang biasa terjadi pada Tsukasa.

Dan Ritsu masih tetap meringkuk, taplak meja yang ia sambar sekenanya masih menjadi selimutnya. Balutannya tak akan pernah sehangat dekapan kakak kesayangannya, ia tahu. Namun selapis kain ini telah cukup untuk menutupi isak tangis serta keluh kesahnya.

Dalam tidur sembabnya, Ritsu kembali bermimpi akan sosok kecilnya dan Rei. Kala itu, kelingking keduanya tertaut dalam sebuah janji paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, kita tak akan pernah saling meninggalkan satu sama lain."_

.

.

.

...pengkhianat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hai, lama tak jupa yaaa ;w;**

 **Banyak hal yang bikin saya susah aktif nulis uhuhuhuhuhuhu. Adapun fanfic ini adalah hasil komisi untuk Lien Lie, yang bisa selesai juga karena efek pro-mode sebab pekerjaan hahahahaha. #plak**

 **Drabble enstarsnya pasti akan saya lanjut kok, tapi mungkin ya waktunya ini yang anu ;;w;;**

 **Psst, btw kalau ada yang mau komisi drabble, saya ada diskon khusus loh untuk yang mau komisi fanfic enstars, utapri, starmyu atau tsukiuta~! Cuma Rp 80 per word XDDD**

 **Silahkan cek link berikut untuk info komisi (hilangkan spasi), atau pm saja ka saya. Nanti saya kasih kopian ToS komisi fanficnya XDDD/**

 **www. facebook notes/kuriboh-kalap/kuriitamas-fanficorific-commission/10154099740208681**

 **Akhir kata, see ya~!**

 **Kuriitama**


End file.
